I Just Want What's Mine
by UnIqUenezZ-iS-BeAuTY
Summary: ON HOLD. Jake has always been protective of Sam, but to what extent will he go? Why is he really so obsessed with keeping her safe? And more importantly, what will he do when he figures it out? When Sam is kidnapped, he will find out!
1. Summary

**I Just Want What's Mine**

Hey, everyone! I'm new here, but I'm gonna try my best! Naturally, this is a SAKE!!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the amazing Phantom Stallion series. (If I did, Jake and Sam would have gotten together a long time ago! lol) Only the great Terri Farley owns this series.

**Summary **

Jake has always been protective of Sam, but to what extent will he go? Why is he really so obsessed with keeping her safe? And more importantly, what will he do when he figures it out? When Sam is kidnapped, he will find out!


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry everyone!! I was moving in between my divorced parents again, so I had to put the story off of my computer and onto my zip drive. Then I was my genius self, lost the zip drive. But I was cleaning my room, and FINALLY found it. So, the story gets to continue. I'm sooo sorry about the wait. I'm also very grateful to all the good comments I got. And I do not own Phantom Stallion, Terri Farley does…But without further ado…**

Sam sighed as she leaned against the rake in her Gram's garden. It was spring time, therefore the snow was melting. Meaning Samantha Forster **should** be out checking to see if the not-so-legendary Phantom Stallion was able to get out of his valley. But instead, she was raking the random things left from the snow in her grandmother's garden. Instead of feasting her eyes on the great Zanzibar's silver hair, she was plucking halfway buried bailing twine out of the ground. To say the least, she wasn't very happy.

Sighing again, Sam stretched her sore muscles, and kept working, trying to finish in time to go for a ride afterwards. Right as she cleaned the last bit, she heard hoofbeats on the bridge over the La Charla River. Crossing the bridge, was Mr. Hotshot himself, Jake Ely. Ever since the rodeo last week, Sam had avoided seeing Jake. And with good reason…

~flashback~

"_Jake, PLEASE don't ride some stupid bull! You are always telling me to keep safe, so why don't you try it for a change?! You know what happened to your brother, and that was with a lot lighter horse, NOT a huge bull! You'll get killed!" Sam had begged with fear in her eyes._

"_Chill out, Brat! It's gonna be fine, and you're been annoying! I mean, COME ON! You've been at it for the last half hour! Calm down!" Jake had practically growled. "Besides, you're making my brothers tease me." Jake said looking pointedly where his brothers were acting out the scene, (and playing it up a bit.)_

~End of Flashback~

Sam shook her head, trying to get the memory out. Jake had been fine, more than fine in fact. He won the Higher Junior Bull Riding Contest in Reno. And Sam had been extremely embarrassed. Especially when Jake had to be a jerk about it. Jake had been uncharacteristically mean about it. He had thrown her feelings in her face, and made fun of her for forever. The Ely boys had gotten quite a laugh about it. Sam was the most hurt by Jake though. Instead of making his brothers stop, he helped them. Quinn had ended up being the one to stop the teasing. Sam was grateful, but hurt that it hadn't been her best friend to stick up for her. So ever since, she did all she could to keep from seeing Jake. Sam had gotten a ride home with Quinn, because her dad had left earlier to go back to the ranch. On the ride to Sam's house Quinn had apologized to Sam for his brother. But of course, Sam was still hurt.

It shocked Sam that that damn Jake had the nerve to come to her ranch, after how he jabbed at her the weekend before. Sam's shock almost immediately changed to anger.

"Hey, Brat." Jake called nonchalantly as he rode witch towards the tethering pole.

Sam blinked. Did he just try to act normal with her, as if nothing had happened?

Like he hadn't broken the trust he had as her best friend? The hairs on the back of Sam's neck prickled at the carelessness of his actions.

"What the hell do you want Ely?" Sam growled as she stormed past, going to put the rake in the barn.

"I just come over to say hi in my spare time. Calm down." Jake said, making the calm down motions with his hands, as he followed her across the yard.

"Calm down? Where have I heard that before…? Oh yah! Where you called me a lovesick idiot, desperate to keep my beloved safe! Now I remember! Ring a bell?" Sam spat with an acid leak in her voice, throwing the rake in the closet, and spinning on her heel, getting out of the barn.

"About that, Sam, you know I was just kidding," Jake said like her was talking to a little kid, still following her as she walked back to her house.

"I would have if you had stopped there. But you just kept going and going. Laughing when I would sputter at my comebacks. Jake, that is NOT how you treat a friend!" Sam nearly cried, storming up her steps.

"OK, so I over did it a bit. So what?" Jake replied calmly, stepping up the steps gently in comparison.

"So what? So it hurt! It made me wonder why I choose a jack ass like YOU for a best friend! I hate you!" Sam yelled. "Just go home!" Sam cried as she slammed the door. Tears starting to slip down her face, Sam ran upstairs, and into her room.

~2 hours later~

Sam sighed. Maybe she had overdone it a tad. Ok, maybe more than a tad. He had always teased her, but not this bad. So it was ok to be mad. But say she hated him, and slam the door in his face? That was a bit childish.

_Great, now a have to go apologize, and act mature. Even though he didn't apologize to me. And he should have. He was immature too. Argh, whatever. On the bright side, now I get to act like the adult to him, like he would to me… This might not turn out so bad afterall…_

Sam hurried down the steps, planning on finding Jake, and setting her plan in action. But as she swung open the door, a little paper flittered down.

_I'm sorry._

Sam blinked as she read the not over again. It was obviously Jake's barely readable scrawl, so he had beat her to being mature. There went her great plan. Sam sighed. It also meant she didn't have a choice but to be mature as well.

Sam ran and saddled Ace. She figured that she could try to follow Jake, using the tracks. After some difficulty, she realized Jake wasn't going back home. He was doing something on the range, but what? _What has that crazy guy got in his head now?_

Sighing, Sam kicked Ace into a lope, in the direction Jake had headed, not noticing when up ahead, Witch's hooves started turning.

~3 hours later~

_  
O, for crying out loud! How many places can a guy hide!_ Sam growled in her head as once again, she surveyed the area, looking for any sign of a black horse. She couldn't find him anywhere! Giving up, Sam turned Ace, trying to figure out which way home was.

Right as she was pretty sure she was facing the right way, Ace reared.

"Easy, boy!" Sam yelled. But then she saw it too. Coming towards her from the distance were shiny dots that could only be cars. And they were far from the road. But Sam tried to figure out what they were doing for to long.

Ace decided he was going to take over, and get him and his rider away from those angry metal horses right then. Lounging into a gallop, Ace raced away from the trucks as fast as his short legs could carry him.

As Ace shot forward underneath her, Sam decided to trust Ace, and get way from these guys he didn't seem to trust. But Ace's fastest wasn't fast enough, as the trucks pulled up along side them.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank- you everyone who sent good reviews! It's really quite encouraging! The original story is still Terri Farley's, I'm still wishing Jake would come to life, and the story is still continuing... so without further blah blah blah… **

~3rd person spying on Jake (lol, jk; but still from kinda Jake's perspective)~

Jake blinked as Sam slammed the door in his face. _"I hate you!"_ The words seemed to echo in the air. Jake sighed, letting his head fall forward, not caring when it hit the door.

_How had I mad her THAT mad? I mean yes, I was a jerk, but still. She HATES me? I know I shouldn't have teased her that much, but it would have only gotten worse if I had defended her. They way my bros were going at it, me joining with her would have just flared the "new couple flames". But I guess that would have been better than HER saying, no yelling, she HATED ME._

"_I hate you!"_ kept running threw Jake's head. Each time it did, it felt like a freezing hot knife was grinding slowly deeper and deeper into his chest. "_I hate you!"_ Jake groaned, turned around, slumped against the door, and let himself slide to the floor. _"I hate you!"_

Jake looked up in the general direction of Sam's window and room, willing her to come back down, and say she didn't meant it. He didn't mind if she was angry with him, but he definitely didn't want her to hate him. Hating was to final, like a good-bye. Like he had lost her. The thought sent an involuntary shiver threw Jake. Losing his Sam was the one thing he WOULD NOT allow.

Getting up, Jake went quietly inside. Grabbing a scrap of paper and a pen, Jake scribbled _I'm sorry_ across the paper. Returning quietly outside, he shut the door, careful to make sure it would hold the paper.

With strong steps of determination, Jake crossed the ranch yard. Saddling Witch in record time, he galloped out of the ranch yard.

~4 hours later~

Jake had galloped the entire way home, set on one thing, and one thing only. Getting his Sam back.

Upon reaching his house, he had quickly put Witch away, told Quinn he was going to go see his grandfather, hopped in his truck, and drove, faster than he should have, to the Reservation.

_Thump, thump, thump,_ Jake pounded on his grandfather's door. Crossing his fingers, Jake hoped feverishly that Mac was home. Jake couldn't help his loud sigh of relief when the door opened.

"Well, Jacob, you certainly took long enough." This stopped Jake in his tracks.

"You knew I was coming?"

"I heard about the incident at the rodeo." Mac replied. "It was only a matter of time before it built into a fight."

"O." Jake blinked. _Grandfather expected it to get this bad? Yikes! But if he figured I was coming, he must have something in his head, right?... _

"So what am I suppose to do? She said she HATES me grandfather. She HATES me. How the heck am I suppose to fix that? I can't just let it be, and wait for her to cool down. She was too serious. She HATES me." Jake let out a huge sigh at the unusual long torrent of words coming from his mouth.

"So what? So what if she hates you?" Mac replied calmly, a twinkle in his eye.

"So what?! So I'd loose her, for forever!" Jake nearly yelled, pint up fear leaking into his voice. _I'd loose her, for forever._ His own words echoed in Jake's head. The thought alone sent him twirling into a giant, cold, whirlpool of despair.

"Then what? What would you do?" MacArthur asked, barely keeping the chuckle from his voice.

Jake blinked. What _would_ he do? He tried to think about it. He really did. But every time he tried to picture his life without Sam, he went back to the cold, lonely, sad world he had had to life in while Sam was in San Francisco because of him. Losing her for forever? He hated to think about it. The only way he lived out the two years, is he knew she was coming back. Without her coming back? Unthinkable.

Recognizing the almost scared look in his grandson's face, Mac smiled. "Does she know you need her?"

Jake was stunned. _He_ needed _her?_ He blinked a few times, realizing it was true. She was what kept his life balanced. It was sort of a weird thought. But then he processed what his grandfather meant.

"Wait, you mean, I'm suppose to go up to my best friend, ignore the fact that she flat-out hates me, and tell her I need her? No way. That's just weird." Jake stated, shaking his head.

"I'm not talking about your best friend. It's getting hard for you to think of her in that sense alone, and you know it." Mac replied with an amazing amount of vigor for someone his age.

"So I'm suppose to go up to the girl who hates me, tell her I have a crush on her, and that I need her? Grandfather, isn't that a bit... corny, or something?" Jake said, hoping fervently that the answer wasn't yes.

"No, not the crush part. But how is she suppose to know you need her, unless if you say something?" Mac replied cheerfully.

"Grandfather, we aren't even out of High School. Telling her THAT is practically the same as proposing, which I am not doing." Jake said, confused with what his grandfather was getting at.

"Hmm, how should I say this? How about this. You aren't allowed in my house until you tell her? In the meantime, it was good talking with you." MacArthur replied, smiling sweetly.

Jake caught the hint. Get out. Great. Now he didn't have a choice. Grumbling, Jake walked towards the door.

"Jake." Mac called, a serious look on his face. "Remember, some things need to be said while they still can."

**Sorry it has been taking so long. I had to go across the state I live in to got to my cousin's wedding. Here it is. If I'm offending anyone somehow, I'm sorry. I try to keep a control on the cussing, only using it to emphasize certain parts. If you don't like it, don't read it. But I do hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all the positive reviews. I'll try to update soon, but I'm getting a bit of writer's block, in between this part and the next. I think I'm just gonna skip 1 of my ideas. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thanks so much 4 the great reviews! I'm really glad everyone is liking the story! The phantom stallion series still belongs to Terri Farley. Except Jake. I'm stealing him. Please, don't tell Terri. Jk. Anyhoo… on with the story!**

Sam groaned, and slowly opened her eyes. A soon as she returned to consciousness she felt a terrible pain. Her upper arm felt like it was being stretched out, then a rock rubbed very hard over the sore muscles. She looked at her arm, but soon regretted it. Her shirt sleeve was soaked with blood, and a stick jammed into her arm. It looked like she had fell, and landed on it. _(sorry that it's a bit gruesome, I tried to keep it down as much as possible, with still getting the same affect and meaning.)_

The pain was piercing, but helpful in a way. It managed to clear her mind, allowing her to focus. She suddenly remembered what had happened. Those men in those trucks had chased her and Ace, and then.. then what? She remembered the men pulled up beside them, and then that 1 guy had a stick or something… O. They must have whacked her in the head with the stick.

The more Sam thought about it, the more it made sense. When it had hit her, she had gone unconscious, fell of Ace, and landed on the stick. And know she was... where?

Sam looked around, but didn't see much. The room was gray, like it was made out of cement. There was a single light on the ceiling, which was probably 12 feet from the ground. There was a single window to her left, about 6 feet of the floor. Very little light was coming in. But it wasn't like it was almost dark out, or something. It was like the glass was so thick, it was blocking the majority of the light. Storm glass. Something that would almost be impossible to break. Just great.

There was a door over to her right. But it was one of those doors that could only be opened from the outside. So that wouldn't work as an escape route either.

Then, Sam heard thumping on the outside of the wall that held the door. Scooting backwards, and away from the door as much as she could, Sam eyed the door warily.

The heavy door swung wide open, revealing to rugged looking cowboys. One stood by the door, keeping it open, while the other strode towards Sam.

"Well, would you look who is finally awake. Have a good nap, Sleeping Beauty? Guess what, since I'm just so nice, I actually brought you some grub! Aren't I sweet? We can't have you dying on us now, Little Red, can we?" The tall, cruel looking cowboy said in a venomous voice, that was suppose to be sweet. The scary cowboy threw a bag of McDonalds down at Sam's feet.

"Well, eat up, Darling. The Boss don't have no patience for disobedience. And we really don't want our Little Red getting any more bruises. It would mess up that pretty little face. You do understand, don't you, Red?" The man cooed, as he squatted down, and patted Sam's cheek.

"Actually, no, I don't understand. Who the hell are you? What do you guys want with me? When are you gonna let me go? Are you gonna let me go? Or are you gonna kill me? What do you guys need ME for? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Sam cried out, her voice steadily getting louder.

"In order, I'm Jac, and that's Billy; we want cooperation; it depends; it depends; if you are troublesome, then yes; money; and you don't really wanna know." Jac answered in a smart-alic way.

Sam tried to gather her courage to say a few more things. "How do I know you didn't poison the food?"

"Well, if we killed you right away, before we get what we want, then it would defeat the whole purpose of going to all the trouble to get you, know wouldn't it? Please, Little Red. At least TRY to be reasonable." Jac said nonchalantly, ruffling Sam's hair roughly.

"What are you gonna use me for that you would need me alive? I mean, I know you said money, but how are you gonna do that?" Sam rushed out trying to cling to her small amount of courage she got when she found out that she was gonna live for a little while at least.

"That would be for the Boss to explain," Jac said as he stood up.

"Who is 'The Boss'? when am I gonna meat him?" Sam rushed realizing Jac was getting ready to leave.

"Sorry, Little Red, my answers are used up for today. Hope you enjoy the hamburger, Red." Jac called before the left, letting the door slam shut with a bang.

**Dun dun dun duhhh… lol. Here it is. I think this is the fastest I've ever gotten a chapter up. Yay! I'm sorry this wasn't a very good chapter, but it's kinda a cross between two things, and is a chapter to simply explain Sam's conditions. But I can't decide if the next chapter should be from Sam of Jake's p.o.v.. Tell me which you guys want via reviews, please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Jake won. But I did get an idea on how to do… something. Part of it's gonna be in this chapter… Hehe. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this chapter. I'm seriously sorry it took so long to update. I'll skip the gruesome details and simply say, I'm really really really sorry I haven't been able to update!!D please don't hurt me, it would make it hard to continue the story! (hides behind my horse) Star!! Save me!!! (Star continues walking along eating grass, leaving me deserted) NOOO!!!!!!! Please, I'm begging you!! (falls to knees) Don't kill me!! I'm at your mercy!!!**

_(Jake's p.o.v.)_

Jake felt like he was gonna burst, and not with happiness. His Sam, his center point of life was gone. _Gone! _

"Damn it!" Jake growled as he continued pacing threw his barn. **(sorry for the language, but it's suppose to be an extremely stressed moment.)**

_**~Flashback~**_

_Jake drove straight to River Bend, planning on getting his message done and over with. He was hoping Sam would understand how strong his feelings were, and at least start talking with him again. He didn't care if his feelings for her were returned, he just wanted to have his best friend back. _

_Jake caught his breath as he entered the ranch yard. Ace was saddled, and riderless, next to the corral. The little horse was covered and sweat, and was quite obviously terrified._

_With nerves starting to go off in stomach, Jake made his way to Ace._

"_Easy, boy. I'm not gonna hurt you. Easy." Jake soothed. Jake slowly led the scared horse into the stable, watching him walk, to see if the horse had a limp or other sign of injury. _

_Quickly unsaddling Ace, giving him one last look-over, Jake put the small, still scared horse, in a stall._

_Jake ran quickly into the house to see if anyone was home. Not seeing any sign of Sam's family, Jake looked for a note, to see where they were._

_Finally finding one, Jake read that they were in town, doing some shopping. They didn't know when they would be home._

_Jake sighed in frustration as he ran for the bunkhouse, that was also empty. _

_Jake quickly decided to ride Popcorn, and quickly threw a saddle and bridle on him, tension continually growing in his stomach. Too slowly for Jake's happiness, he was riding the tall albino in the directions Ace, and Witch's, tracks were leading._

_Witch's larger hoof prints had veered over and towards Three Ponies, after the mare had started acting pig-headed, and Jake had decided on taking his truck. But Ace's hoofprints lead straight ahead. Following the smaller tracks, Jake studied the tracks, going from worried to scared shitless __**(sorry for the language, but it's the only saying I could come up with)**__ as the dust showed him what happened._

_Sam had been kidnapped. And, according to the broken branch of sage bush, and blood splatters beside it, she was hurt too. _

_Jake grew angry as he saw large cowboy boot prints beside the imprint of Sam's small body, and lines made from fingers, pushing there way underneath her to lift her up. The boot prints grew deeper, hinting at an added wait, made there way back to must have been a truck, obvious from the distance between the wheel marks._

_The loose dirt in the prints showed it had been awhile since Sam had been stolen. So she could be anywhere now. Which meant, he needed help. _

_Jake remounted Popcorn, terrified of what those men were gonna do to his Sam._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Jake groaned. That had been yesterday. Sam was still gone. First Heck Ballard, then the police from Reno, had looked at the kidnapping scene, verifying Jake's observation had been correct. Now that had been 24 hours since the last sighting of Samantha, added on to the fact that she was quite obviously kidnapped, Sam was now officially Missing In Action. Which meant the FBI were involved now as well.

But instead of helping things go faster, they were really getting no where on finding Jake's best friend. All the FBI were doing were questioning people who had absolutely nothing to do with Sam's disappearance. At first they had thought Jake might have been involved in Sam's kidnapping, but it was soon proofed that he wasn't, with the help of a highway webcam. But it did get him a ticket. Not that Jake needed any help being in a foul mood.

A very distressed Jake had been sent to bed by a worried Maxine, hoping that her boy wouldn't die of a heart attack during the night, and that her deceased friend's child would be found.

Jake had tried to sleep, but it had ended with a gruesome nightmare, and a bloody nose for Quinn. Poor Quinn had tried to wake his little brother up, but had ended up being the victim of Jake's rage for the kidnappers in his nightmare.

Jake had woke up at his brother's loud cussing as he clutched his nose, and hadn't gone back to sleep. Added on to fear for Sam, and a huge loud of nerves, Jake was NOT in a good mood at all.

After watching his most attentive son stumble around completely unobservant of his surroundings, Luke decided to give Jake his last week of Spring break off.

(Due to damage done to the school from a storm, they had an additional 2 weeks out of school after Spring break.)

Jake sat down on a hay bale, only to jump back up. He simply couldn't sit still. He couldn't just sit here patiently while Sam, HIS Sam, was having Lord-only-knows-what happening to her. If she was still alive. An involuntary shiver went down Jake's back at the thought. The very thought made him quake and tremble with fear and fury. No!! He was not just gonna sit there!! He had to do SOMETHING!! ANYTHING!!!

Jake stormed out of the barn, and into the house, determined to focus his thoughts enough to were he could help find Sam. He jogged through the house to the bathroom, pondering what the heck he could do. After splashing himself in the face with cold water, Jake looked up at the mirror. It was obvious he hadn't slept well. Dark circles stood out against his bronzed skin, like that of His Native American ancestors. The thoughts of his Shoshone heritage combined with his constant thoughts of Sam sent Jake down memory lane, back to when the best friends were kids, sitting on large rocks by the La Charla River, telling stories. Jake had retold Sam the story his grandfather had told him, one of her favorites…

**~Flashback~**

"_Pleeeeaaassse, Jake? PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE? With cherries and chocolate and ponies and gummy worms on top? Pleeeaaaaaassssssseee?"_

"_Brat, I already told you the story a 100 times!" a reluctant Jake told the 7 year old Sam._

"_Then make it 101 times!!" _

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Pretty please?"_

"_No."_

"_Pretty pretty please?" Sam begged as she followed him around as he did "big boy chores" for Wyatt._

_Then Jake made the mistake. He looked at Sam in the face. As soon as he saw the puppy dog face, he knew he had just lost. With a big sigh for someone his size, Jake gave in. "Fine."_

"_YAY!!! Thank you Jake!! You're the bestest friend ever!!" Cried the excited redhead as she threw herself at him to hug him._

"_I won't tell you the story if you don't get off." Threatened the embarrassed Jake as he tried to pull the hyper child off him without hurting her small arms._

_After the 9 year old Jake got his best friend (even if he wouldn't admit to his brothers he was best friends with a girl) off him, he began to retell Sam's favorite story. _

"_Long ago, back when the Native Americans lived openly with the buffalos and Indian ponies, sharing the prairies and canyons, there was a warrior named Red Wind. He rode a beautiful black horse named Midnight Rain. _

_Once, upon a ride with Midnight Rain, Red Wind stumbled upon a girl on foot. The girl called herself Little Horse Dancer, and explained she had ran away from a neighboring tribe. Being the wise gentlemen he was, Red Wind offered the bright eyed beauty a ride back to his peoples' tribe._

_Naturally, after time, the two became quite close, and would often go together on rides with the proud Midnight Rain. Of course, as any story that is ever retold, something bad happened. Little Horse Dancer's people found her. They explained how she was the daughter of their chief, and how she had been engaged to the strongest warrior, in plan to unite the two tribes. Red Wind's people had no choice but to say good-bye to the girl they had come to love. Red Wind was devastated. He had to stand by and watch as the young woman he loved was taken away from him to be offered to another man._

_Red Wind went to his beloved horse, pulled naturally to an animal for condolence, as many of us are. Bu,t upon reaching the meadow outside the camp, he noticed something unusual in Midnight Rain's mouth. The stallion's brown eyes shown with an ancient wisdom no man knew, as he dropped the cloth from his mouth. When Midnight Rain's confused rider still didn't understand his message, the black horse pawed at the rags. Understanding rang bright and clear in Red Wind's eyes._

_With Midnight Rain's hoofs clad in cloth, Red Wind galloped his horse determinedly through the night. Strong winds blew dust around them, almost as if the earth itself was trying to help the warrior. In only a short while, the duo had made it through both his camp, as well as Little Horse Dancer's camp, completely unknown. The clothes keeping their path unknown, Red Wind slipped stealthy through the camp, following Midnight Rain's nose to Little Horse Dancer's teepee._

_After, a quiet explanation, the lovers rode the proud stallion silently out of camp, and to the safety of a secluded cave, hidden in a canyon. Finally able to have their joyous reunion, The warrior and his princess clung to each other under the watchful ancient eyes of the proud Midnight Rain."_

"_And they all lived happily ever after!!" cried a happy Sam, who had tears in her eyes._

_Jake, rather frustrated, sighed and said, "Why do you always cry, yet want to hear the story?"_

_The young Sam sniffled out, "Because I like Midnight Rain. He reminds me of a wise old grandpa."_

_Jake sighed as we walked past Sam, ruffling her hair as he went. "You're crazy, Brat."_

"_Don't call me that!! My name is Sam. NOT Brat. Sam. S-A-M. or Samantha, but its easiest to spell Sam. Hey!! Where are you going?!" Huffed the little Sam._

_Jake just smiled to himself as he walked towards the barn._

**~End of Flashback~**

Jake's eyes shown bright as he looked from the mirror to the window where the last rays of the sunset played across the panes. He was not going to wait around forever for the stupid FBI **(a.n.: I'm not dissing the FBI, just using them as I need them to be in the story) **Sam was the one who he had been friends with since he was little. Sam had been the one who had stayed by his side the night his beloved pony, Pluck, had died. Sam was the one he had shared the grief of Louise's accident with. Sam was his best friend, and the one he had found himself falling for. And Sam was the girl, his girl, who he was gonna get back.

Turning, he dashed out of the bathroom, flew down the stairs, heading straight through the living room and kitchen for the door. A door that was currently occupying Quinn. Who wasn't out of the way fast enough to avoid colliding with his younger brother.

"Easy, bro. Where are you going in such a rush?" Quinn asked as he got to his feet.

"I just want what's mine," Jake called over his shoulder as he through himself out the door and towards the barn.

In record time, Jake was galloping Witch silently across the open prairie, oblivious to MacArthur Ely's chuckles as he leaned against the wall of the barn, holding an empty bag that once held scraps of cloth. Jake would always wonder how their got to be cloth in Witch's stall.

"Well, no one ever said you couldn't lead the horse to water," Mac said almost silently as he watched with pride in his wise ancient eyes as his grandson galloped into the night.


End file.
